El Matador
by XxMCRmyBVBxX
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a 22 year old Italian is on vacation in Spain with his younger brother. Upon going, the two end up watching a bullfight where notorious matador Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is performing. At first Lovino thinks the Spaniard is too flashy and not his type at all. What happens when he starts falling for the Spaniard? Will Antonio win him over? -Spamano- -GAY love story-
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you dragged me here."

"But fratello, I heard these things were supposed to be fun!"

"Well I'm not having any fun."

"That's cause it hasn't started yet!"

Lovino Vargas, a young Italian man, was currently seated in a large arena with his younger brother Feliciano. Feliciano had managed to bring Lovino here for a bullfight that was going to be taking place. The two were on vacation in Spain and what better place to see a bullfight? Besides, Feliciano thought it was much better than staying inside all vacation.

"This is so stupid." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shhh it's starting!" Feliciano pointed out.

The two were in one of the first rows, great seats actually. Though, that didn't matter to the older Italian since he didn't even want to be there in the first place.

A few people stepped in to the center of the arena, causing the crowd to erupt into noisy cheers. Especially the woman.

"Antonio! Antonio! Antonio!" Is what the spanish women were chanting the whole time.

Lovino scanned the group of men in the arena and he could see one of them in the center with a cheerful smile on his face.

Tanned skin, soft brown hair, emerald green eyes, perfect smile that all the girls went crazy for.

That was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

El Matador.

_His outfit looks stupid_, Lovino thought, _What a dork_.

Chuckling to himself, he scanned the rest of the men, two of which were on horses.

Huge doors opened and out stepped a fierce bull. It looked dangerous and tough, rugged even. Huge horns, beady dark brown eyes that seemed vacant and cold. short brown fur not to mention how muscular it looked.

Bringing out the bull only made the crowd cheer louder.

Antonio walked over to where the bull was brought and carefully examined him, seeing just how dangerous the beast could be when they fought.

"What the fuck is he doing, why doesn't he just fight the damn thing already?" Lovino wondered.

"He's checking to see how strong the bull is fratello." Feliciano explained

After looking over the bull, Antonio sent a nod over to the two men on the padded horses. The matador stepped back to let the two picadores do their work.

Lovino watched as the bull charged at the horses, and he watched at the men pierced the bulls muscle on it's neck. As he looked over at his brother, he could see the younger Italian covering his eyes and whimpering. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his attention back to the bull.

After about 10 or 15 minuets, the men on horses had stopped. Now a few other men came in and tried to stick flags on pointy sticks into the bull. They were successful at putting two in the bull.

The matador stepped in and placed his flag into the bull's shoulders as well.

Lovino was pretty sure he was going to leave the arena deaf with the way the people were screaming and cheering. And it wasn't even up to the actual fighting part.

Antonio, after placing his flag, stepped back out and was handed his red muleta and his sword.

More cheering from the crowd.

Okay, seriously, Lovino was really gonna leave there without his hearing.

All of the other guys in there stood back, knowing what to expect.

Antonio held up the red cape and made cold eye contact with the bull.

"Venga, toro." Antonio mumbled, shaking the muleta and griping the sword tighter in his other hand.

The bull charged at him in full speed. At this point, Lovino could feel adrenaline coursing through him and actually he was a bit nervous for Antonio the matador.

"Antonio!" The women chanted again.

_I can't believe how these woman worship this guy_, Lovino thought, looking back at the matador.

Antonio was thrusting his sword every time the bull came close enough to him. He only had 15 minuets to kill the bull but being the excellent matador that he was, that was an extra 10 or 12 minuets for him.

Now being closer to Lovino's side of the arena, the Spaniard shook the cape yet again for the bull and the animal, without hesitation, charged.

It was one of the craziest things Lovino had ever seen, and it happened so quickly. Ina a matter of seconds and with one thrust of Antonio's sword, the beast was laying in front of the young matador who was now panting.

It was silent for a split second before cheers broke out again. Men and women standing up to cheer for Antonio. Even Feliciano found himself standing up and cheering.

Not Lovino.

He'd never admit it, but he was happy for the bastard.

Antonio did look pretty proud.

Though Lovino wouldn't cheer for him.

-OO-OO-OO-OO-

"Wasn't that amazing fratello?" Feliciano practically beamed at his brother.

"I guess so." Lovino shrugged.

The brothers were heading out of the large arena now and were going to head back to their hotel room. They'd probably end up watching a movie and ordering room service or something.

Walking behind the crowds filing out, Feliciano clung on to his brother's arm in fear of being left behind. Once outside, the youngest Italian spotted the matador outside the building, lighting up a cigarette.

"Lovino!" Feliciano gasped, "Look its the matador, lets go say hi!"

At that, Lovino felt his heart thump heavily.

For what reason, he did not know.

"No, we'll be bothering him." Lovino told his fratello.

And that was the end of it, Feliciano had no desire to argue with Lovino. So the two walked passed the matador even though Lovino, deep down inside, really did want to go up to him.

((A/N: Short chapter but it'll get better, this is only the beginning ^-^ Favorite and review lovelies 3))


	2. Chapter 2

The bright Madrid sunlight seeped through the window of the Spanish apartment. Though it was only early in the morning, the air was still hot, verging on humid.

A groan came from under the covers and the young matador known as Antonio, poked his head out from the sheets. Sitting up, he felt a slight rush to his head that caused him to remember that he had went out with a few friends after the bullfight yesterday to drink. His hand gripped the sheets and he lifted it up to get out of bed. It wasn't surprising that he was fully nude.

Antonio heard shifting from the other side of the bed, he didn't even remember bringing someone home last night. Emerald eyes glanced to side and there was a woman leaning on one arm and looking up at him.

"Last night was great Antonio." The woman practically purred.

Last night?

"Oh uh sí." Antonio nodded before scratching the back of his head.

Reaching for the nightstand, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches.

"I'll go make us some magdalenas!" The Spanish woman said cheerfully before hoping out of bed.

She grabbed a robe near the bed, pulled it on, and then, walked out to the kitchen.

By then, Antonio lit up the cigarette and was now taking a long drag. He wasn't one to smoke every day but for some reason, he had been smoking quite a lot the past few days.

Taking yet another drag, he could hear his iPhone ringing. His hand made it to the nightstand yet again and he picked up his phone, accepting the call before checking the caller ID.

"¿Hola?" Antonio answered.

"Ah bonjour mon ami," came the voice of his friend Francis, "Come downstairs, Gilbert and I are here so we can go to breakfast!"

"Uh sure, sí, I'll be down soon."

"Oui, okay, see you soon!"

And that was the end of the conversation, with that Antonio hung up the phone.

The Spaniard stood up off the bed, taking a few more drags of his cigarette, and then put it out in the ashtray on his nightstand. He grabbed a black t-shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans and some clean boxer-briefs before walking out to the bathroom. There, he took a 5-minuet shower then got out and dressed in just ten minuets.

Stepping back out, he could smell food cooking and realized that he forgot all about the girl in his kitchen.

"Joder.." He mumbled.

He walked out to the kitchen where the girl was taking out the breakfast muffins.

"Antonio," she sang, "I made our breakfast! I was thinking afterward, we go out to the market place or maybe the mall-"

Okay so this girl was a bit in over her head, they weren't even dating or anything, he didn't even remember her from the day before.

"Gracias, but uh I have plans so I think it's maybe time you go too." Antonio said as kindly as he could.

And yet he still felt bad as the woman's brown eyes dulled and she nodded.

"Sí, okay.. I'll get dressed." She said as she twirled a lock of dark curly brown hair around her finger.

She scurried out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO 

Another 15 minuets passed before both Antonio and the woman were downstairs.

"Mein Gott took long enough!" Antonio's other best friend Gilbert exclaimed.

"Beso mi culo." Antonio joked.

"Oh mon ami, who is this beautiful woman?" Francis cut in.

"My name is Camila." The woman giggled.

"Oh que c'est beau!" Francis smiled already trying to charm the girl.

"Come on mother fuckers, let's go eat!" Gilbert exclaimed impatiently.

"Well bye Antonio." Camila said very sweetly before kissing his cheek and walking off.

"Tell me Antonio, is that what it's like to be a bullfighter? You get beautiful women so easily?" Francis wondered.

"I guess." Antonio chuckled nervously.

"So where are we going, bitches?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm, I know a cool breakfast place around here.." The matador trailed off.

"Then afterward, we shall go shopping!" Francis said excitedly. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

Within about an hour or so, the trio was all done with breakfast and was now walking the streets of Madrid.

"Mon ami, we should do something later too," Francis suggested, "You know Gilbert and I won't be here in Spain much longer."

"I know," Antonio sighed, "But I do have a fight today."

"Hey why don't we go watch that thing then?" Gilbert chimed in.

"That's a great idea! We could cheer you on!" Francis smiled before giving Antonio a pat on the back.

It would be somewhat bizarre since neither of his friends had seen him bullfight before. They had always seen Antonio as kind and gentle and all in all oblivious but he was different in the arena. He was a beast, actually slaying animals and what not.

"Sure." Antonio nodded after thinking. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

The friends were roaming through a huge market place. The streets were bustling with noisy chattering, guitar playing and people shouting about fresh fruit in attempt of advertisement. It only took a few minuets before they were at a stand checking out a few fruits.

"Dude all this stuff looks good." Gilbert said as he held a fresh peach.

Antonio gave his friend a nod and looked around at all the people walking around. There were a few kids running around as their mama's tried to calm them down. Before he knew it, the kids had run up to him.

"Hola el matador!" A little girl squealed.

"Where's your cape?!" a little boy wondered.

"And your outfit?" Another little girl asked as she tugged on Antonio's jeans.

"Heh," Antonio chuckled, "I won't be needing those until later."

"Oooh!" All three of the children said at the same time.

Two women walked up to Antonio and looked a bit nervous.

"Lo siento, Antonio." One woman said as she held two of the children's hands.

"It's no trouble, miss." Antonio smiled.

"Aw they look up to you." Francis said, punching Antonio's arm playfully. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

Antonio looked at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his outfit a little.

"That outfit looks so weird." Gilbert chuckled.

"Well at least it still looks better than your whole wardrobe." Antonio replied, smoothing out his pants.

Gilbert's ruby red eyes looked down at his own outfit, which consisted of black and red-checkered skinny jeans, a black shirt and a black and red-checkered scarf.

"Nah uh, my clothes are better." Gilbert argued.

"You act like little children." Francis sighed.

Before Antonio could say something, a man dressed in traditional Spanish attire as well came into the room.

"The show is ready to start now Señor Fernandez." The man said.

Antonio simply nodded, ready to fight.

"Good luck dude, we'll be watching from the bleachers!" Gilbert exclaimed. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

Meanwhile, back in a large vacation villa, the two Italian brothers were seated out on the patio, enjoying lunch.

"So fratello, I was thinking we could go back to another bullfight tomorrow." Feliciano spoke up.

Lovino twirled some noodles around his fork while thinking a little.

_Another chance to see that Matador_ is what his mind was thinking.

No.

Why was he even thinking about that guy?

Ugh.

But he truly was curious as to why his brother wanted to go back again.

"Why do you wanna go back so badly?" Lovino asked.

"Cause it was so exciting yesterday, I had so much fun." Feliciano answered honestly.

Lovino was too stubborn to admit it but he really did have fun yesterday. It would be cool to go back and watch another match.

"Sure why the hell not." Lovino shrugged before forking some pasta into his mouth.

"Yay!" The younger Italian exclaimed, standing up from his chair, "I'll go get the tickets!"

"Lets go together, I don't need you getting lost out here." Lovino grumbled. 

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO 

As the two walked up to the stadium, there stood a woman in a booth. She looked kind and smiled brightly as the brothers approached her.

"Ciao, we could like two tickets to the show tomorrow." Feliciano told her.

"Sí, front row?" The woman asked.

"Yes please." Feliciano nodded.

He paid the woman before she gave him the tickets.

"Yay now tomorrow we'll have lots of fun!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

As weird as it seemed, Lovino was excited too. 

((Key In order of appearance:

_magdalenas_- Spanish muffins eaten at breakfast

_Hola_- Hello

_mon ami_- My friend (French)

_sí_- Yes (Spanish)

_Oui_- Yes (French)

_Joder_- Fuck (Spanish)

_Mein Gott_- My God (German)

_Beso Mi Culo_- Kiss my ass (Spanish)

_Que c'est_- How beautiful (French)

_Lo Siento_- I'm Sorry (Spanish)

_Fratello_- Brother (Italian)

_Ciao_- (Hello))

((A/N: Super long chapter ugh sorry but I hope you enjoyed ^.^))


	3. Chapter 3

The next day seemed to roll by quickly, well not so quickly for Feliciano since he was very excited. Nonetheless, the light of the next morning came. Lovino was in bed, sleeping while his brother was picking out clothes to wear later.

"Lovino!" Feliciano exclaimed, running into the room with two different shirts. He hadn't even noticed that his brother was asleep. Was asleep.

Lovino groaned and sat up, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well I was wondering, which shirt would look better?" Feli asked holding up both shirts.

"Ugh the blue one, now get out of my face." Lovino snapped before lying back down.

"Okay, thanks fratello!" Feli smiled before running out of the room.

Lovino sighed and just concentrated on going back to bed. But he couldn't now. So he just decided to get up and get ready to go outside now since his brother was most likely set on them going shopping or something.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Lovino got down to the living room where his brother was sitting on the couch eating out of an ice cream carton.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Feli wondered, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Wait, we're not going anywhere until the bullfight?" Lovino asked.

"No, we're just gonna stay here till then." Feli answered.

That was a bit odd considering that his little brother would've usually dragged him all around town before the fight.

"Well at least you're dressed now." Feli chuckled before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat down in a comfy chair.

_Just a few more hours_

Why the hell was he anticipating this afternoon so much?

It was annoying! His mind was like an alarm clock or something. As every hour passed, his brain would mentally take note.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

After what seemed like forever, Feli went upstairs to get dressed which meant that it was almost time to go. So, until his brother was ready, Lovino waited by the door, seeing as though he himself was ready.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

"Señor Fernandez, we've got your sword ready!" A man called out.

"Oooh can I play with the sword later?" Gilbert asked.

"My sword is not a toy amigo." Antonio told him.

"But we could take sexy pictures with it no?" Francis wondered.

"Okay," He sighed, "We'll take sexy pictures later."

"Cool, I take my sexy sword pictures first!" Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm second!" Francis called out.

"And you talk about us acting like children." Antonio laughed.

"Señor, you have 10 minuets before the show starts." A woman informed him.

"Sí, gracias." Antonio nodded.

The woman walked off to tell everyone else the show would be starting soon.

"Why don't you have a beer before you go out there?" Gilbert asked.

The German stood up and walked over to the little cooler and got out a beer for himself.

"Don't be stupid Gilbert, no one bullfights drunk." Francis told him.

"Sí, Francis is right, the last thing I want is another bullfighting injury." Antonio sighed.

His mind went back to all the scars on his back and even the few that were on his abdomen. He'd gotten stabbed, jabbed and scraped with bull's horns so many times it was crazy but he didn't mind. He loved bullfighting, it was his passion, and it was his life.

"I'll just have a cigarette." Antonio spoke up before walking up to a table nearby.

He grabbed his cigarettes and took one out of the pack then looked around for his lighter.

"Oh and smoking before a bullfight is so much better." Gilbert said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"I have to agree on that mon ami," Francis nodded, "Smoking before running around and such is not a good idea."

The Frenchman did have a point there. It wasn't a great idea after all. So with that, Antonio placed the stick back in it's pack and set it down on the table once again.

"Well after the fight, I'm going to have one okay?" The Matador told his friends.

"Eh I see no harm in that." Gilbert shrugged.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

After 10 minuets had passed, the show was starting. Antonio, along with a few other men, stepped out from behind two huge doors. The crowd went crazy! Cheering for the Matador as soon as they saw him. It made Antonio feel joyful and not to mention a sensation of pride. The Matador took a bow and could hear women chanting his name even louder.

It wasn't long after he and the few men stepped out that the bull was brought into the arena as well. As planned, the Matador walked over to the beast and looked him over. And boy, did this one look dangerous.

_This looks like the kind of bull that leaves scars_, Antonio thought.

Nonetheless, he stepped back after inspection and let the men on their padded horses do what they needed.

As he waited, Antonio looked around at all the faces in the crowd. All of the mama's and papa's with their children, all the couples sitting happily and all the friends cheering on. The he spotted one face in particular, a very unfamiliar face.

That face belonged to the Italian man by the name of Lovino Vargas.

Lightly tanned skin, curious hazel eyes, gorgeous chestnut colored hair. Not to mention an adorable curl in said hair.

_He must not be from around here_, Antonio thought, _but damn he's hot_.

At that moment, Antonio was happy that Lovino was seated in the first row. He could look at the Italian as much as he wanted to (which was also kind of creepy). The Matador was hardly even paying attention and almost missed putting his flag on the bull.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

Now, it was time for the actual bullfight. Antonio was handed his muleta and his sword before he stepped forward to the bull. His gaze wandered over to Lovino to make sure the Italian was watching. Today, he'd put on a good show for him.

"Venga Toro!" The Matador exclaimed before shaking the cape.

That sent the crowd in cheers.

The bull charged dangerously at Antonio, swooping right passed the red cape. The bull stopped after and just stood there. Antonio stood back yet again and shook the cape once more. The bull charged again and the Matador got his sword ready. However, the bull knocked him down in the process, which cause the crowd to gasp. Antonio turned his attention to the gorgeous guy in the front row whose hazel eyes now showed concern and worry.

He couldn't look pathetic in front of that guy so he quickly stood up and waved the cape again at the bull. The bull snorted before charging again and that's when the Matador put his sword into use. Within seconds, the bull was lying on the ground in front of him, stiff and lifeless.

Antonio drew his sword from the beast and the crowd erupted into cheers. He looked back over at that chestnut haired man to see even he was clapping dully.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert were all outside the arena, watching as people filed out in crowds.

"Dude, we thought you were a goner!" Gil exclaimed before taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh please, that was nothing." Antonio boasted before taking a drag of his cigarette.

After taking a few more drags of the cigarette, Antonio spotted the guy from earlier, and it looked like he wasn't alone. After a moment or two of contemplating whether or not he should go up to the guy, he decided he should.

"I'll be right back!" Antonio announced, dropping the cigarette butt and crushing it with his boot.

"Alright just don't take so long." Gil told the Spaniard.

Antonio simply nodded before walking over to the guy who was chatting with someone else.

"¡Hola!" Antonio said cheerfully as he stood in front of him.

The guy looked even more perfect up close. Those beautiful hazel eyes looked up at him. Antonio also noted that he was almost identical to the guy beside him.

"Look fratello! It's the Matador!" The one with amber brown eyes cheered.

"I can see that Feli," The hazel eyed one sighed before turning back to Antonio, "Uh ciao."

"Hm I'm guessing you're Italian, cool." The Matador smiled.

"I uh guess.." Lovino shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd and I thought I'd ask you out for drinks." Antonio smirked.

Lovino wasn't good at flirting or the whole dating thing so he was pretty stuck at what to say next.

"Uh sure.. okay.." Lovino spoke hesitantly.

"I'll take a cab back to the villa, go have fun fratello!" Feli smiled.

Lovino still wasn't sure about anything, he longed to see the Matador again but now that he was close to him, he wanted to crawl in a hole for a few years.

Feli hailed himself a cab, said his goodbyes and was soon on his way.

"So," Antonio said after a moment, "What's your name?"

"Lovino." The Italian answered.

"Hermoso." Antonio replied in a flirtatious tone.

At that, nervousness settled in Lovino's stomach once again and he bit at the skin of his bottom lip.

Dio Mio, was it too late to go back to the villa..?

((Key In Order of Appearance-

_Hermoso_- Beautiful

_Dio Mio_- Oh My God))

(A/N: Thanks for reading, lovelies, It means a lot! Review, follow, favorite ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Lovino's thoughts are in _italics_!))**

And so, the night went on, Antonio introduced Lovino to Francis and Gilbert, which resulted in all of them catching a cab to the nearest bar. No matter the circumstance, Lovino wasn't willing to admit that this was a date. In his mind, he was denying it for the better. The Spaniard seemed like he was a player and Lovino wasn't set on having his feelings hurt while on vacation.

As the four of them walked into the bar, the many Spanish men that so happened to be seated in the bar cheered and welcomed Antonio happily.

"It looks like they know you well." Lovino said as his hazel eyes glanced up at the matador.

"Sí, everyone in Spain knows my name." Antonio stated cockily.

The four sat at a booth and ordered a few drinks to start them off.

"So," Lovino began, turning to Gilbert and France, "You bastards aren't from here, are you?"

"Non, Mon ami, I'm from France and he is a German." France answered before pointing to the pale man beside him.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded, "So where are you from again?"

"Italy." Lovino said as he fiddled with his fingers.

The Italian had to admit, he was a bit nervous around these people. He didn't even know them! Just as he thought more, Antonio placed an arm around Lovino's shoulder. Really? Like that didn't make him even more nervous!

"Here are the drinks you ordered." A waitress announced as she walked to their booth with a platter of drinks.

The woman looked particularly fake, obviously had her breasts done. Her hair was put into a messy bun, her lips were painted in bright red shiny lipstick, and she even had fake long eyelashes and a heavy amount of blush and eye shadow on.

_She looks like Miss Piggy_, Lovino thought to himself.

"Thank you, amor." Antonio smirked with a flirtatious tone.

"No problem, papi." The woman flirted back.

Okay seriously?! The guy had asked Lovino out on this.. this thing, (Lovino wasn't even sure if he could call it a date) and here the bastard was flirting with that girl.

_N-Not that I'm jealous or anything, dammit!_ Lovino thought once more as he looked down.

He noticed his drink being placed in front of him and he managed out a little, "grazie.."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

A few drinks later and Lovino could already feel himself start to become tipsy. Drunk, no, but definitely tipsy. Looking up from his 2nd drink, he could tell the German sitting across from him was definitely starting to get drunk. Francis looked along side Gilbert and well as for Antonio; the man could hold his alcohol. He seemed fine and he was even on his third drink.

"So, Lovino," Antonio began in that flirtatious tone of his, "Do you have anything planned for later on?"

Lovino took a moment staring at the drink in his hand before answering, "Well, no."

"How about we go back to my place then?" Antonio shot back quickly.

The reply nearly made the young Italian squeak in surprise. He hardly knew the Spaniard dammit! Did that bastard really expect to get lucky on the first date?

"Not tonight, I'm not looking for that kind of night." Lovino said firmly.

"Hm are you sure?" Antonio purred, moving closer to the younger man.

"Yes, dammit." He hissed.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO

During the night, Lovino watched Antonio's friends get drunk off their asses and flirt with countless girls. He even watched Antonio do the same. It hurt but only a little since he actually thought the Spaniard asked him out because he liked him. It was clear that that wasn't on Antonio's mind at all.

Lovino never got asked out much, people were hardly attracted to his sour attitude. When Antonio asked him out for drinks, he actually thought that meant he wanted to get to know the Italian better and spend more time with him. That was clearly a lie. Lovino was stupid for even believing that.

_All that bastard cares about is other girls, himself and how much of a big shot he is, Lovino's head rambled, He doesn't care about me, all he wants is sex. Why did I even come here?_

The Italian let out a brief sigh as his eyes flicked over to Antonio who was now flirting with Miss Piggy the waitress again.

_He's such a fucking player. He's so damn cocky. Jesus Fucking Christ, all he cares about is himself. He's too cheerful and flirty. I can't stand him._

Though that's what Lovino thought, what he wanted to believe about his emotions, it wasn't true. Deep down inside, he did have small feelings for Antonio but it wasn't like he'd ever admit it. Besides, the matador wasn't doing such a good job at impressing him either.

"I think I'm going to head back to my villa now." Lovino announced.

Antonio looked away from the waitress for a moment and nodded.

"Sí, that sounds like a good idea."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Standing in front of the vacation villa, Antonio and Lovino were now saying their goodbyes. Though they didn't have much time seeing as though the cab was waiting for the matador to return.

"So I'd really like to see you again, Lovino." Antonio said before scratching the back of his neck.

_No you're a stupid tomato loving jerk-faced player and I hate you, you damn bastard._

"Fine whatever." The Italian huffed.

_Dammit Lovino, what the fucking fuck? Why did I just agree again?!_

"Que? Seriously?" He smiled, "I have a show tomorrow, maybe I could pick you up before hand so you can come watch."

"I guess. What time?" Lovino asked.

"5pm." Antonio answered.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you then." The Italian nodded before turning to leave.

The matador however, grabbed Lovino's arm and turned him around. They didn't even share a goodnight kiss yet. So, Antonio puckered his lips and leaned forward. Lovino quickly held up a hand to the Spaniards lips before they reached him.

"Sorry bastard, I don't kiss on the first date." He chuckled.

"Oh I um- I'm sorry." Antonio stammered as his cheeks flared up with heat.

Within moments, Lovino was in the house and leaning against the now closed front door.

_Maybe giving that bastard another chance won't be so bad, maybe this time he won't be a douche bag._

**((A/N: Haha, Lovino's definitely having mixed feelings for Antonio here! Sorry for this really sucky chapter but, Thanks for reading! I appreciate how much you guys like the story, it means a lot to me ^.^ Review, lovlies!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: Remember, all thoughts are in _italics!)_)**

The morning of the next day came around a bit faster than expected. Lovino soon found himself downstairs eating breakfast while his little brother rambled on and on about the matador. That's really not how the older Italian wanted it to go but he was very much aware that his brother would never shut up about it.

"Was Mr. Antonio as nice as he seems?" Feliciano wondered.

Lovino mentally chuckled at that because the Spaniard was anything but nice yesterday.

"He was alright." The latter simply replied.

Feliciano gave a nod before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So," Feli continued, "What are we gonna do today?"

Lovino paused for a moment, remembering that he agreed to go to Antonio's bullfight today.

"Actually, I have somewhere I need to be later." He answered.

"Really? Like where?" The youngest asked.

"None of your damn business." Lovino snapped back.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Even though it was only 11 in the morning, Lovino was looking through his wardrobe to pick out clothes. Everything he saw didn't seem to catch his eye as the perfect outfit.

_What am I doing?_ He thought, _why am I trying to impress this bastard?_

So, in the end, he settled on black skinny jeans, a black and white designer hoodie over a plain black shirt and his black Doc Martens.

_I'm not trying to impress him or anything,_ he thought, _I'm looking good only for myself_

As he stared at the clothes laid out on his bed, he was thinking about maybe trying them on to see if it actually looked good all together. He really couldn't go outside looking like a complete fool. So with that, he pulled on the outfit 5 minuets time before checking it all out in the full-length mirror.

"Fratello!" He called as he smoothed out any crinkles on the hoodie.

Only but a few seconds passed before Feli was running into the room.

"What happened?" the younger Italian wondered.

"Do I look okay..?" Lovino asked shyly.

Feli got a good look at his brother before nodding with a smile, "You look great fratello."

"Grazie." The latter muttered.

Feli walked over to the bed and sat down while his brother was starting to undress.

"So," The younger one began, "You still haven't told me where you're going."

"Why are you so nosy?" Lovino asked rhetorically.

"I just want to know! Pleeeease tell me!" He begged.

Lovino rolled his hazel eyes, "Fine dammit, I'm going on a date with Antonio, Jesus fucking Christ are you happy now Feli?"

Feli's smile grew wide as he nodded vigorously.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Finally, the clock displayed that it 4 o'clock in the evening. That Spanish bastard was supposed to be picking up Lovino any minuet to head to the arena. Said Italian was sitting on the couch, all dressed up, legs crossed over one another, and arms folded over his chest as he waited. While he waited, Feli was going on about what not to do on the date and what to actually do.

"No kissing with tongue, you'll ruin it." Feli reminded him.

Lovino rolled his eyes and stood quiet.

"If you're gonna do naughty things, use protection!" Feli exclaimed as pointed a finger in his direction.

"Feli I'm not some teenager, I know all of this." Lovino snapped.

"I'm just reminding you," His little brother defended, "And remember stranger danger, if he tries to kidnap you while you're in a moving car, tuck in your arms and legs oh and your head, then roll out of the car!"

"Okay I know you're worried but don't be you idota, he's not gonna kidnap be." Lovino sighed.

Before Feliciano could tell him yet another rule, there was a knock on the door. Lovino stood up and walked over to it and swung it open. Standing there was Antonio with a huge smile on his face, dressed up in plain clothes.

"Hola Lovi." The Spaniard mused.

"Ciao- Wait what the fuck is a Lovi?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Nobody calls me Lovi you damn idiot! Whatever, let's just get going."

"Sî." Antonio nodded.

"Bye fratello!" Feli called out.

"Yea, yea, yea, bye." Lovino replied, closing the door beside him.

The two walked to the Spaniard car, a 2013 red Ford focus, which Lovino had to admit did look pretty nice. They both got in silently and Antonio started up the car. As they drove down the rode, Antonio with out a doubt broke that silence.

"So after the bullfight," The matador began, "I was thinking we go out to dinner."

"Are your other friends going to be tagging along?" Lovino wondered.

"Nope, they're going back to their hotel rooms." Antonio answered.

"Oh.. Alright then I guess we could."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Only 10 minuets until 5 o'clock, Lovino was now sitting in Antonio's dressing room with Gilbert and Francis. Antonio, the bastard, was checking himself out in the mirror and making sure his outfit was okay.

_Dammit why the hell does he have to look like that all cute and what not_, Lovino thought.

A shiver ran down the Italians spine as he thought that. He pushed the idea of the bastard being cute to the back of his mind. Like he said yesterday, the last thing he wanted was to get hurt.

"Alright, how do I look?" The Matador asked.

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Lovino had figured out that that was the German's favorite word.

"You look good mon ami." Francis insisted.

"Well.. what do you think, Lovi?" Antonio questioned.

Lovino looked him up and down, _you look perfect you stupid idiot_

"You look.. nice." Lovino said, feeling a familiar heat creep up on his cheeks.

"Señor Fernandez, your sword and muleta are ready, the show is starting now." A woman announced, stepping into the room.

"Okay, gracias." Antonio nodded.

"Come mon cher, we will watch the fight from the bleachers." Francis told Lovino as he and Gilbert stood up.

Lovino nodded and stood up as well.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The bullfight was incredible, one of the best Antonio had ever put on. Even now, Lovino thought his eardrum would literally fall out of one of his ears. The crowd's cheers were crazy. They all simply adored and admired the matador and Antonio never failed to put on a good show.

After having slain the bull, the show was over and Antonio was now heading back to his dressing room to change into something for his and Lovino's date. Francis and Gilbert led Lovino backstage right outside of the matador's dressing room.

As they waited, Lovino could feel nervousness settle in his stomach the more he thought things out. They were going on a real date this time, just the two of them. He had to make sure he didn't screw anything up by saying something stupid. And his mind wandered of to the idea of Antonio flirting with other girls while they were out. What if he did it again? Lovino shook the thought from his head and put in better thoughts instead.

Inside his dressing room, Antonio was getting dressed in something a bit more suiting for a restaurant. He buttoned up all the buttons on his dark red short sleeve dress shirt, made sure his black skinny jeans looked nice and fitted, and lastly pulled on some black converse. Evidently, he had forgotten to bring nicer shoes with him.

Antonio shoved his previous clothes in a duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. Stepping out of the room, he was greeted by his best friends and Lovino. Lovino's eyes seemed to widen at Antonio when he came out. Antonio merely chuckled at that before saying, "Let's get going."

No more than a half hour later, Francis and Gilbert were in a cab on their way back to their hotel while Antonio and Lovino were in the matador's car driving down a different rode.

"So uh what restaurant are we going to?" Lovino questioned.

"Hm well I know a great restaurant around here that makes the best food. I take many of my dates there." Antonio answered.

"Oh." Lovino said quietly.

The Spaniard could notice the upset tone in the other's voice in an instant.

"We could go to an Italian restaurant if you want." Antonio quickly said, thinking that was the issue.

But it wasn't. The issue was that Lovino didn't want to hear about the matador's other whores while they were together.

"No Spanish food sounds good." Lovino said, giving a little and rare smile.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The two reached the restaurant in just about 15 minuets. Antonio got out first and then opened the car door for Lovino, which was a pleasant surprise. A valet came around to park the car just seconds after. When the two stepped inside the restaurant, a woman came up to them and led them to a booth near one of the windows.

"I'll get you your menus in just one moment." The woman said genuinely.

"Take your time, gorgeous." Antonio smirked.

The woman giggled, her cheeks blushing red before she walked off.

Lovino tried not to over think the whole thing; it was just this one time. Surely Antonio wouldn't do it again, right?

A few minuets later, the woman came back with two menus (not to mention with more cleavage showing because of that damn Spanish bastard) and she handed them to the both of them of them.

"Gracias, linda," He complimented, "Hermosa."

"De nada." The woman flirted back, batting her fake eyelashes.

She walked off to get them both some water for starters. Lovino was just glad to see her leave.

"You know Lovi, I'm really glad you agreed to another date." Antonio smiled.

_Then act like it,_ Lovino thought.

"Oh uh me too." Lovino nodded before over looking his menu.

The woman came back with their water and took their orders (not before flirting some more with Antonio). Lovino tried his best to ignore it all but he was afraid that he'd snap any second.

Currently, Antonio was cheerfully boasting about all the awards and medals he's earned from bullfighting. Lovino was happy that the man wasn't flirting but extremely irritated with his cheerfulness and cockiness.

"So anyways," Antonio continued, "How long will you be staying here in Spain?"

"Not very long," Lovino answered, "Just another 3 weeks or so."

At that, Antonio's face seemed to fall.

"Well then we should spend as much time together as we can, sî?" Antonio spoke, trying to sound like his normally cheerful self.

Lovino nodded in response. The waitress came back with their plates of food. She placed Lovino's in front of him and leaned down (so her breasts were practically in his face) to place Antonio's food down. Antonio didn't hesitate in staring at the woman's chest. That bothered Lovino.

"Grazie." Lovino thanked her anyway.

"Sî, gracias." The matador nodded.

"Oh de nada." She smiled happily before walking off.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Lovino picked at his food hesitantly while the Spaniard happily chatted away.

_Damn he loves to talk, not to mention he's pretty fucking oblivious,_ Lovino thought before looking up at Antonio, _He's lucky he's handsome._

"Hey Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked, sensing the quietness from the other.

"Oh hm? Yea I'm fine." Lovino nodded.

Antonio thought of something before he spoke up again, "I bet I can balance this spoon on my lips longer than you can."

"Really?" Lovino smirked, "You're on."

The two puckered their lips before placing a spoon right atop their upper lips and just under their noses. Lovino was trying his hardest not to laugh and cause the spoon to fall. But Antonio was making weird faces purposely so Lovino would laugh. Lovino couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and the spoon fell to the wooden floor. Antonio triumphantly took down his own spoon and let out a chuckle.

"See I won." Antonio smiled.

"Dammit you bastard, you made those faces on purpose!" Lovino laughed, playfully hitting the Spaniard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The matador teased.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The waitress came back (much to Lovino's demise) and set down the check on the table.

"Here you go." The woman purred to Antonio.

"Hm? Gracias, mami." The Spaniard flirted.

"De nada papi." She said before running the tips of her fingers over his chocolate brown hair.

The two of them went back and forth flirting with each other, the woman was so close to kissing the bastard. Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He thought he was stupid for even giving Antonio another shot. Of course the matador didn't love him.. who ever would?

"I have to go." Lovino announced, standing up. He could feel tears threatening his eyes and he didn't want that bastard to see him cry or anything.

"Go?" Antonio questioned. The two still had some food on their plates and he himself thought the date was going well.

"Yes, goodbye." Lovino snapped before getting out of the booth and storming out of the restaurant.

Antonio, despite being completely confused, put down some money on the table and hurriedly rushed outside to catch up with the Italian.

Outside, Lovino was walking fast, tears had started to rush down his face and he was just left with his thoughts. He didn't want to get hurt like he had said before but right now he was far from okay.

_Why am I so fucking stupid?! Why did I really think he'd be any different?_ He thought.

Yes, they had only know each other for such a short time but Lovino found himself catching feelings Antonio. It was something that he tried to avoid, but he couldn't. He was crushing on that bastard. Lovino had other guys play him, break his heart, and hurt him all before. He was tired of it and he thought maybe just maybe, this time would be different. But it wasn't. And that's why this time, it hurt so much.

Antonio ran out in time to see Lovino walking down the street. He caught up with the Italian and grabbed his arms to turn him around. When he saw Lovino's tear stained face, he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong.

"What happened?" Antonio asked.

"YOU! YOU'RE A JERK!" Lovino shouted.

"B-But what did I do..?" The oblivious Spaniard asked.

"You keep flirting with other girls like I'm not even fucking there," The Italian began, "Don't you think that hurts me? I came out here tonight thinking that you wouldn't act like such a fucking player but turns out I was wrong," More tears threatened his eyes, "At first I thought I didn't like you so much but now I do and I thought maybe you'd like me back since you asked me out again but it's obvious you don't even care not one bit about me."

Antonio took it all in, every word Lovino spoke, all the sadness hanging from his voice. Dios mio, was he really being that much of a jerk tonight?

"Lovino, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it," Lovino sighed, "You're just like everyone else."

With that, Lovino walked out of the Spaniards arms and continued making his way down the street.

_Fuck,_ Antonio thought, _I really need to fix this_

Because the truth was, Antonio really did like Lovino.

**((A/N: Oh my gosh I've been writing this for hours and it seems like nothing. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, lovelies, it really makes me happy ^.^ Thanks for reading you guys it means a lot!))**


	6. Sorry -Authors Note-

Hi guys

Im sorry I haven't updated recently, my laptop is not working so I haven't gotten a chance to write new chapters. I'll try updating from my phone if I can.

Thank you for hanging in there guys

My apologies


End file.
